


As Our Story Ends

by not2old4fairytales



Series: As Our Story Ends [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adventure, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not2old4fairytales/pseuds/not2old4fairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Lunar revolution, Kai, Winter, Cinder, Wolf, Jacin, Cress, Scarlet, and Thorne have made it out victorious, but with the loss of millions of lives on their hands. One Queen Levana escapes her new prison a group of Lunar rebels who want the old Lunar queens back in power start a whole new revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Cinderella rejoiced after finally finding her prince as they headed to the castle for their happily ever after.


	2. Kai

Kai stared down at the woman who had caused him so much pain and wondered how he should vote. Would he spare her life after all the pain she had caused everyone on Earth and Luna? Or would he let her be more severely punished? Which did he think would cause her the most pain? Probably to live and see her enemy, her niece, rule her precious country on the moon. He decided that if she lived he would put a mirror in her cell. Or maybe a cell made of mirrors... He smiled at that. For once, justice could be dualed out upon her.

He was glad she couldn't glamour him anymore or she might have tried to stop him. Thank the stars for bioelectricity security blocks! Even if Levana could still glamour people, Cinder would be able to stop her in the blink of an eye. Kai stared longingly at Cinder, who sat by his side. They could finally be together... The two of them would rule New Beijing together and without being afraid of the Lunar people starting a war. At last there could be peace between the two unions.

Kai reached his hand into his pocket and felt the small case. He wondered what Cinder would say if she knew what he was thinking. Would she be excited? Relieved? Angry? If only he knew.

He pushed that thought out of his head. He had much more important things to focus on. Such as the fate of the woman sitting in front of him. Most people would be cowering in Levana's position, but to her credit, Levana simply stared straight ahead. She knew that no matter what she said she would be found guilty. It was simply the penalty she was waiting for.

Kai stood up as the crowd watched. "We find the accused guilty." No one in the courtroom was particularly shocked by that. The vote had been unanimous, though the jury was a bit biased. All eight of them had at some point suffered because of Levana, and had fought so she wouldn't succeed.

For not the first time, it occurred to Kai how different all of them were. A defiant mechanic, a hostage-gone-hacker, an escaped criminal, a lunar guard, a mutant soldier, an orphaned farm girl, and a temporary queen. Oh, and a terrified monarch.

The judge nodded in agreement. "It is time for the jury to decide upon a suitable punishment for Queen Levana of Luna."

The eight of them looked at each other. Cress was particularly nervous, "Do you think she deserves death? She did horrible things, true, but should we really kill her?"

Jacin did not share her sympathy. "Of course she has to die! We can't have someone like her lurking around! Remember how easily Cinder escaped from your prison? What if Levana did the same? Sure Lunar prisons are better, but still..."

All eyes turned toward Cinder. It was her who had escaped, so she could be the only one to know how easy it was to manipulate a guard. If she thought Levana could escape, there was no question what their decision would be. "I think Levana has so accustomed herself to the lunar gift, that she couldn't manage to get by without it. Now that the bioelectricity security block is one her, I doubt she'll be getting far using her glamour. That said, who knows what other tricks she may have up her sleeve."

Thorne spoke up, "For once I agree with Jackson-"

"Jacin."

"Whatever. I agree with Jacin here about killing that witch. She has done some pretty nasty stuff. I don't like the idea of her being around, even if she is locked up."

Cress nodded at that but still looked unsure. Winter's dark black locks flowed as she spoke in her always sweet voice, "The blood on her hands cannot be ignored. However, everyone deserves a second chance!"

The other seven exchanged uneasy glances. Winter had a point, but Levana wasn't someone you could trust with a second chance. To Kai, trust had to be earned, not given.

"Scarlet, Wolf, what do you think?" Cinder asked.

Scarlet exchanged a glance with Wolf before speaking. "We think that Levana needs to pay for what she has done. She needs to really feel what we've all felt. We think we need to hit her where it hurts."

"Like torture?" Jacin asked, clearly intrigued.

Winter and Kai spoke at the same time, "No!"

Cinder put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai and Winter are right. That is not how we should handle things. But if thats what we're doing, it's time to vote. All in favor of Levana in prison?"

Cress and Winter both had their hands shoot up. They clearly didn't want blood on their hands. "All in favor of torture?"

Scarlet and Wolf glanced at each other, and slowly raised their hands. Jacin followed suit.

"And those in favor of death?" Cinder asked.

At that Cinder, Thorne, and Kai all put their hands up, locking the eight in a tie.


	3. Winter

Winter wasn't sure how capable she was of making a decision since half her kingdom still thought she was still crazy. Maybe she was, but she'd figure that out later. For now she had to focus on the trial.

Her first instinct was that death was better than torture, but the idea of her step mom dying was too much to bare. Even though she was horrible, she was still family. Maybe if she voted for torture, she could get Levana out later.

Cress spoke, "Winter's a leader, but I'm not. Both these options seem horrible. I give up my vote. Winter, it's your choice."

"Wait… you're leaving this up to me?" Winter asked Cress nervously. Cress nodded guiltily. "But why? She's my stepmother, after all."

"I just can't follow through with either of these choices. Besides, you just said it: She's your stepmother, you should decide what happens to her."

Winter felt another crushing weight get added to her shoulders. What was she going to do? This decision really did come down to her, and if she made the wrong choice it would not only affect her life but millions of others. Not to mention the generations ahead of her. Could she choose something that could possibly put everyone she loved in danger?

All seven pairs of eyes looked at her, waiting for her decision. From Wolf's calculating eyes to Cress's sympathetic glance to Jacin's look of anticipation yet grievance. Winter didn't know if she could forgive what he did over the war just yet, but staring into those eyes made it hard for her not to. But she couldn't let her only real family die.

"I choose torture," Winter said, a horrible feeling of dread settling over her. But she knew that she had made the right decision. Besides, if anything got really bad, Winter could always use her influence over Luna to just put Levana in a regular prison.

The court cleared out and Winter and the rest of the jury made it out. Before Winter was out the door, she felt a note slipped into her pocket. When she was alone, Winter read it:

Next lesson in the ballroom. 18:00 sharp.  
__________________________________________

Winter carefully entered the ballroom, making sure to close the door behind her. She had made sure no one was following her, so nobody would interrupt. As she looked around, she had to admit the room was beautiful. The walls were surrounded by murals, some dating back to the second era. The curtains hung elegantly, and the whole room looked like it was made with the purpose of being beautiful.

A noise sounded behind her and Winter turned. Standing in front of her was Princess Selene. Selene was one of the two friends Winter had ever had before the war, though Selene hardly remembered her. She even preferred to go by her Earth given name, Cinder. Winter could never wrap her head around that, but decided she had more important things to worry about that how to address her fellow rebel.

She probably should be focusing on ignoring the blood crawling down the wall. Ever since Winter had started using her lunar gift, her visions had started to disappear, but they weren't completely gone yet. She wondered when they would completely disappear-if ever. She pushed those thoughts aside as she watched Cinder move toward her.

"Good, you made it," Cinder said.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Winter said with pleading eyes.

Cinder considered this, "I don't think you made the right choice, but it was your decision. I have faith in you. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

Winter nodded, "It's getting harder to sneak around the palace."

"Don't worry," Cinder said, "Soon we'll be in Luna, and you know all the secret places there, right?"

"Right. So, who do you want to start with?" Winter asked.

"Let's start with you. I want you to concentrate on your happiest memory. What is it?"

Winter thought about it. "When the two of us and Jacin used to play together. We would always have the best of fun."

Cinder gaped, "How do you remember that far back?"

"Well, it's not like I was hidden in a basement for eight years." At Cinder's glare, Winter realized that may have come off as insensitive. She had had no one to talk to but Jacin for so long, that she sometimes forgot what was proper courtesy. She knew how to be queenly, not friendly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Cinder said, though Winter could see a little hurt remained behind Selene's eyes. "Let's just get to work. Now focus on that moment, and use it to help you hide yourself. Pretend to be someone you're not."

She started thinking of them playing together as children, and before she even knew it, Cinder was cowering in fear. "What?" Winter asked her.

"I didn't know you were going to do her," Cinder answered her, still appalled. Winter instantly stopped thinking about them. Cinder looked relieved.

"I don't know," Winter said. "I had some good times with Levana. Most think of her as scary, but I loved her."

Cinder nodded cautiously. "Let's just move on."


	4. Cinder

Cinder woke up late, from her night training with Winter. After Winter had done her Levana trick, Cinder had started learning about the etiquette required of a Lunar queen, as well as the economics revolving around Luna.

She forced herself to get up and get dressed. She wore a silver dress that was a mermaid style, or so that's what Winter had told her, as well as silver high heels that weren't so high. Everything was so tight and uncomfortable compared to what she was used to wearing. And even though she hated dresses and tall shoes, Winter was forcing her to wear them to prepare her for being queen. She then headed down to meet up with the others who had just started a late lunch.

"Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken!" Thorne gestured toward her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. But only an awkward second passed before they carried on.

Cinder stifled a yawn. "Shut up, Thorne."

"Oooooh, beauty just got beastly," Thorne continued making his annoyingly cocky comments.

Wolf glared at Thorne, "You know, I really don't appreciate that."

"No offense," he mumbled as if he knew that Wolf would kill him if Cinder and Kai allowed it. And honestly, Cinder was seriously considering it. She would strangle him herself if Kai would let her and if he wasn't her best friend. But that could wait until another day.

She went to sit in the chair between Kai and Winter.

"So," Kai whispered to her, "I've been waiting a while to talk to you. Can you meet me on the balcony by the throne room later today."

Cinder nodded, though was half distracted by the food on the table.

"You can eat… but make sure to eat like a queen and not a mechanic," Winter said.

Cinder tried her best to be careful, and have good manners, though watching Wolf dig in made her long to be able to be like that again. But Cinder knew that after all that fighting, there was no going back to her normal life. There was only her new life now.

She picked up her fork and took small bites of her chicken parmesan just as Winter taught her to. Cinder laughed as she thought of what Iko would say if she were here. How could you even think about eating like that if front of the prince!

Cinder sighed. She missed Iko so much. In the middle of chaos, Iko had sacrificed herself to get crucial information to Jacin, so he could rescue Scarlet and Winter. Cinder had grabbed her personality chip, though it was crushed beyond repair. Still, Cinder hoped she could one day fix it, and get her best friend back.

But Cinder knew as important as Iko was, there was more important things to think about. Even though Levana had been found guilty on Earth, she still had to go through Lunar court, and if she wasn't found guilty there, she could go free again.

They ate lunch with very little conversation, and after Winter approved of how Cinder had behaved at the table, Cinder went up to the balcony to wait for Kai. She stood there looking at the city for a few minutes. She remembered when she was just a young mechanic, struggling to get by. That felt like forever ago.

Suddenly Kai's arms wrapped around her. "Why hello there, Emperor Kaito," Cinder said nonchalantly.

"And hello to you, Princess Selene."

"I think I prefer Linh Cinder," she said with a giggle. It had been so long since she and Kai had had time to do this. To hang around and pretend nothing else mattered. All that was important on Luna or Earth was Kai, and Cinder leaned in for a kiss. He leaned in but teasingly pulled away. "Hey, not fair," she frowned.

Cinder pulled him in, until they were face to face. "How about this?" Kai asked and they were pulled into a passionate kiss. He put his hand on her neck then pulled away again. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Cinder asked. He was about so say something but before he could, the door burst open.

Cress busted in with a look of terror on her face. "You guys! Come quick!"

Cinder jumped up, "What is it? Is someone hurt?"

"It's Scarlet. Something's wrong," Cress answered, and the three of them started running down the hallway.


End file.
